Landric
Overview He is married to Crysenia, who he adores. Courting Crysenia seemed always in turmoil. He would goad her into disagreements and heated debates which eventually gave way to his deep love for her. He is a much more quiet man, one who observes but his words often say much even when little is said. He also doesn't show his feelings to others except to his closest confidantes that includes his wife. His objectivity has allowed him to become one of the members of the House council. He is 38 years old. Early History Born of the Donethes family, his mother is Faiseri and his father is Kayles. They both were simple traders living in Dinesh not far from a university. Landric was the last to be born with three older brothers. They all were heavily involved in trading goods for crafters who were not associated with the Crafter Guild. However, Landric was quite the opposite of his family. He had a tendency to read books and calculate numbers even at the early age of 10. His curiosity of the world was marked by the many questions he asked the customers daily as they stopped by his family's trading shop. His parents saw that there was no stopping his quench for knowledge so they did all they could to send him to a good school. Yet, he was turned down due to his family background and lack of funds to care for him while he was at school. When he found that the school didn't take him seriously, he went to pray at the near by temple of Ebsen. He would leave his scholarly thoughts in writing at the temple once a week, hoping that Ebsen would send someone to help his predicament. One day praying, a temple priest spoke with him. The priest was very impressed with Landric and with the recommendation of the priest, Landric found himself in a good school. School wasn't difficult for him; thus, he excelled in it greatly. Others were jealous but they only glared or jeered at him influencing his desire to be open with others. Yet he was content at being left alone with his books and his thoughts. His recluse behavior slowly put a gap between him and his family but they relied on his to fix their financial records often. Slowly he began resenting his family for using him this way. He was hoping that getting into a university would drastically change his life. Recent History Upon joining the university, Landric found that others were not jealous of him. In fact they enjoyed sharing knowledge with him in discussions or heated debates. Socially, he was still somewhat shy but he learned to be careful when and what to say to allow a great impact on others. He never thought of dating or marriage until he met Crysenia at a political debate. He watched her strategically win against one of his study group members which impressed him. Secondly, he was instantly enamored by her easy-going manner. After the debate was over with she went over to talk to him and his crowd of friends, the few he had. Her caring camaraderie won him once more. Before he knew it, he asked her out on a date and she accepted. Not long after becoming good friends did their courtship take a serious turn. Six months later, he proposed to her Personality & Beliefs Ranks & Offices Family Life Mother Father Siblings Marriage Children Accomplishments & Successes Scandals & Failures Miscellany Logs & Famous Speeches